danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Chihiro Fujisaki
Chihiro Fujisaki (不二咲 千尋 Fujisaki Chihiro) is a character featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Chihiro has the title Ultimate Programmer (超高校級の「プログラマー」''chō kōkō kyū no “puroguramā”''). He was a programmer who had created much innovative software and was working to create an AI that had an actual intelligence and ego. Chihiro was killed by Mondo Owada in Chapter 2 after he divulged his secret to him. He secretly created, and left behind the Artificial Intelligence program, Alter Ego, in order to aid the surviving students. Appearance Chihiro has a small, lithe stature and doll-like appearance with short, light brown, layered hair and greenish-brown eyes. He donned a school uniform set consisting of a dark green jacket with a white dress shirt underneath, a brown skirt, matching suspenders, black socks and white shoes. Personality Chihiro had a meek and timid personality. Interestingly, he had gained several fans as a result, which has been noted in the Prologue by Makoto Naegi. On the other hand, Chihiro had a deep-rooted complex over being looked down on by others as being “weak”. This happened as a result to memories and experiences from his childhood where he was frequently told to act tougher due to him being designated male at birth. When he was attempting to reason with Byakuya Togami in Chapter 2, Chihiro revealed a deep disdain for disputes occurring between friends. Kiyotaka Ishimaru came up with the idea that everyone should share the secret Monokuma was planning on revealing. Naturally, most of them declined the request; however, Chihiro was one of the very few who planned to reveal his secret of his own will. Instead of falling into despair, he became very determined to overcome his weakness. Aside from this, Chihiro loved to talk about anything related to his work as a programmer. He is also a very kind person, as he stated in one of his free time events that he couldn't bear to hurt a mosquito. In the official artbook, it's mentioned that he wants to be strong so he can protect others. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Tragedy When Chihiro was a child, he was too weak to play outside with his friends, causing him to begin playing on the computer to make the time pass. His father, revealed in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls as Taichi Fujisaki, is a system engineer that developed many major computer programs, and one day, Chihiro found an incomplete information retrieval system that utilized voice input. This led his creating his own modifications for it, and he soon realized that he could write programs by himself. Chihiro's father praised him for his work and, as he finally found something he could take pride in, he became absorbed in programming. As he got older, Chihiro became the subject of harassment and bullying. He was always told to “be a man”, and because of that, Chihiro slowly but surely began to develop his “weak complex”. In order to escape the bullying, Chihiro began to dress as a girl so that people wouldn't bully him as a weak boy. This only served to worsen his complex, and he felt that he had to keep this a secret no matter what. Despite this, he planned on revealing his secret to the rest of the group and was trying to change his weak ways. High School Life of Mutual Killing Prologue - Welcome to Despair Chihiro was first seen alongside the other students in front of the school gate. When introducing himself to Makoto, it was painfully awkward for him, and he apologized several times as a result. Chapter 1 - To Survive After Sayaka Maizono was murdered, he appeared in the Gym with the others and learned about the Class Trial, there he witnesses Junko Enoshima's death at the hands of Monokuma, he chooses to stay at the Gym during the investigation so she isn't alone, Makoto asks him about the numbers 11037, but he states it isn't a programming term. As a result, he was not aware of the state of the crime scene. Chihiro was visibly shocked after witnessing Leon Kuwata's execution after he voted guilty as Sayaka's murderer. He thought that his and the other students were no better than Leon Kuwata, since they indirectly murdered him by voting him as the culprit. Chapter 2 - Boy's Life of Despair When Byakuya was found in the library after his sudden disappearance, he began to antagonize Chihiro, causing Mondo to interject between the two by saying that it was not right to do that to the weak. Although well-intentioned, Mondo's statement greatly demoralized Chihiro. The next morning, the students gathered in the Cafeteria. Chihiro, still feeling down due to the events that transpired the day before, began crying after Mondo's argument with Taka. Taken aback by Chihiro’s reaction, Mondo immediately regretted his action and promised to protect him from any danger. This touched Chihiro's heart so much that it inspired him to take action and become stronger, in order not to become a burden on the others. In order to achieve this Chihiro said he would start working out, much to Hifumi Yamada's dismay. After this, Sakura Ogami and Aoi Asahina asked his to go to the gym room to work out together. However, Chihiro declined their invitation in fear of having his secret revealed. He also brought the broken laptop that the group found in the library with him. After Monokuma gave the students envelopes containing their most embarrassing secret as a motive for murder, Chihiro was shocked to see his secret: ‘Instead of wearing men’s clothes, Chihiro Fujisaki dresses as a girl’. However, instead of feeling scared, he became even more determined to tell his secret in an attempt to change and be stronger. He concluded that he should share his secret with Mondo, whom Chihiro admired, by inviting him to go work out together at the gym. That night, Chihiro went to the storage room, attempting to search for a jersey that he needed to wear for his first workout session. He was intercepted by Celestia Ludenberg, who happened to pass near the storage room. Startled by the gambler’s sudden appearance, Chihiro quickly took off without mentioning where he intended to go off to. When he arrived at the men's changing room, Chihiro met up with Mondo and revealed his secret to him. As Mondo was still feeling pressured by Monokuma's threat, the sudden revelation caused Mondo to be overcome by jealousy toward Chihiro; Mondo felt that by choosing not to run away from his problem and to actively trying to make his life better, Chihiro was stronger in character than himself, whereas he felt hopelessly overwhelmed by survivor's guilt and intense, irrational feelings of weakness primarily because of Monokuma's earlier threats of revelation. Ultimately, that intense jealousy turned into murderous anger, leading to Chihiro's untimely death. Chapter 3 - A Next Generation Legend! Stand Stall, Galatic Hero! Later, it was discovered that Chihiro had developed an artificial intelligence program in an attempt to decrypt files about Hope's Peak Academy and he hid it in the locker room inside the large bathroom, away from the cameras, in the form of a laptop that he had taken from the library. That AI was the reason that Makoto survived his execution in chapter 5 and the remaining students were able to escape the academy. Island Life of Mutual Killing Chihiro was the person who created Alter Ego, an artificial intelligence who later joined Future Foundation, the organization behind the “Neo World Program”. Alter Ego then created Chiaki Nanami and Usami, as the mole of the Neo World Program which later messed up by AI Junko Enoshima. Execution Super Fujisaki Bros - In his execution, Chihiro is put inside a 8-bit sidescrolling game. A group of huge pixelated Monokumas would appear behind him as he tries to run. Eventually, they would catch up to his, causing Chihiro's sprite to pop out of existence. This execution is only shown in the Official Fanbook. Relationships Mondo Owada Chihiro admired Mondo, thinking he had a lot of strength, although he hadn't realized the emotional strain Mondo was under because of Monokuma's intention of revealing everyone's secret. Before then, Chihiro and Mondo had a good relationship with each other. Mondo defended Chihiro from Byakuya, showing his dislike for bullying weak people. Soon after, Mondo showed another side of himself when he accidently yelled at Chihiro, causing his to cry. Mondo immediately apologized and promised to never yell again, and swore by his honor as a man. Thanks to this, he was able to cheer Chihiro up. Once Chihiro revealed his secret to Mondo, and that he wanted to change, Mondo flew into a rage, and killed him with a dumbbell in the boy's changing room. After realizing what he had done, Mondo attempted to keep Chihiro's secret for as long as possible by switching the crime scene, and destroying his e-Handbook in the sauna. Mondo had immense guilt for killing Chihiro, and felt that he had to atone for what he had done. Alter Ego Chihiro created Alter Ego from the old laptop found in the library. Alter Ego holds the highest respect for Chihiro, referring to his as “Master”. Chihiro hid Alter Ego in the changing room in hopes that it would help the other students escape from the school, a role that Alter Ego indirectly accomplished at the end of Kyoko's shame trial. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine, Chihiro's favorite presents are: *Blueberry Perfume *Kirlian Camera *Endless Dandelion *Super Strategy Encyclopedia (Tips & Tips) Choices During free time conversations, the player will occationally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Voice Recognize *Artificial Intelligence Skills These will aid you during Class Trials. *Algorithm - Increases the speed of memorizing a statement. Effective during the Nonstop Debate. Costs 2 SP. *Cheat Code - The time limit doesn't decrease, even if you shoot a statement with the silence. Effective during the Nonstop Debate. Costs 2 SP. Quotes *“I’m probably just imagining things, but did we ever meet somewhere before?” *“You look a little… displeased. You’re not angry with me, are you?” *“Oh, thank God! I thought you didn’t like me.” *“Anyway, I've been addicted to programming ever since... I can't tell you how happy it made me to be able to make others happy...!” *“Mosquitos are living things too, It might have its own mosquito family...” *“I'm completely useless without a computer in front of me...” *“If I get a chance, I'm gonna work super hard to chip in! When it comes to computers, you can count on me!” *“I've made lots of progress on the programming side, and the intelligence development... but when it comes to actual awareness, it's still along way off. It might even be impossible... I'm not sure how to put it, but... No matter how well designed or complex a program is... No matter how closely the software can simulate the workings of the human brain... I don't think that's enough. If the program is only *simulating* thought, it will always be lacking something. Well... I guess you could say... a soul.” *“If you could somehow pour your own soul into the software, maybe then a stong AI could be created. Yeah, I know. It's not a programming term. I'm not even sure how that would work on a technical level.” *“I want to... start training. I'm so weak... I thought if I could talk to someone strong about it, it might help to motivate me.” *“If I don't do something, nothing's ever going to change.” *“You know, some part of you that you can't stand. Something you absolutely hate...” (Describing about Inferiority Complex) *“A kind of database software... A user could communicate with it, and it would take that information and find what they were looking for. It was a way of interacting with the computer without having to physicaly type things out.” (describing about Voice Recognize) *“The software was able to take natural speech and pull out key search terms to retrieve information. My dad said it worked so well, it was gonna change the face of software interaction all over the world!” (describing about his success) *“It's not that I don't trust you or anything! I just... made a promise, you know? S-sorry...” (to Makoto Naegi) *“You see, in the field of artificial intelligence, there's strong AI and weak AI. Weak AI isn't meant to match human intelligence. It's simply a type of problem-solving software. A weak AI isn't actually thinking, it's just executing actions programmed into it.” (describing about Weak AI) *“Strong AI, on other hand, is a program that can achieve true self-consciousness full ego awareness. In other words, a strong AI is a complete entity, a computer program capable of becoming aware. But it's always just been a hypothesis. Plenty of experts don't think it's even possible.” (describing about Strong AI) Trivia *The kanji for "Fujisaki" (不二咲) can altogether mean “Two Unblooming (Flowers)”, while "Chihiro" (千尋) translates to “One Thousand Questions”. **Chihiro's last name could be inspired by Nagihiko/Nadeshiko Fujisaki from the Shugo Chara! series who, very much like Chihiro, is also biologically male yet chooses to present himself as female (albeit for a different reason). *Befitting his talent's relation to numbers, Chihiro's birthday (March 14th), when written in digits as 3.14, matches the first three digits of the mathematical constant pi (π). **He shares his birthday with Chiaki. The two also have similar names in regards to meaning (both of them have numerals in both their first and last names, with the numerals in their first names both being 千 chi - meaning "thousand"). *In ''Danganronpa IF'', it was revealed that Chihiro created the program and software that was used to make Monokuma. *In Danganronpa/Zero, Yuto Kamishiro intercepted an email with help from a programming-savvy underclassman, implied to be Chihiro. *He is also one of the responsible people who helped in the creation of the “''Neo World Program” ''along with Yasuke Matsuda (Ultimate Neurologist) and the Ultimate Therapist. *Since Alter Ego is programmed to assume by default Chihiro's appearance, voice and, to some extent, personality, they are both voiced by the same voice actors in both the Japanese (Kōki Miyata) and English (Dorothy Elias-Fahn) versions of the game. **His English voice actress also voices Sayaka Maizono. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa/Zero Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murdered